


Love Somebody - A collection of personal Dani x Reader stories.

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Autism, Autism Spectrum, College, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, Lesbian Sex, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, References to Canon, Shameless Smut, overly personal, pansexual dani, self shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: So uh....I really, really, really, love Dani....and these are just stories I write. It's written in the style of an X reader because it's more immersive. Lots of this is inspired by Dani being kind to Ruben (the disabled boy) in the script which got cut for some reason. And my personal life. Another thing I realized is that we're literally goth gf and sunshine gf.I know this is cringe so I'm moderating the comments.
Relationships: Dani Ardor & Reader, Dani Ardor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo opening chapter where I'm on my own at college. Also yes, note-taking is a thing they do for disabled students at my college, so uhh.

Just another boring day at college. There wasn’t anything new for you, other than the upcoming finals. You had decided to wander into the library for once, and hopefully feel influenced to study. Strolling over to the biology section you made yourself read the spines of all the lined up books. When you glance up, someone catches your eye.

It was the girl who had offered to be your note-taker in psychology last semester. Dani, it was. You nervously froze, and felt your heart leap into your throat a bit. You definitely had a crush on her. Much of your "studying" had been admiring how nice her handwriting was. She was really nice to you in the few interactions you had with her. You had wanted to talk with her more but had been too chicken.

Additionally you had overheard what had happened to her over the winter break… You couldn’t imagine losing your entire family… and then to have word of it get around campus. Her overall appearance reflected how tiring it must have all been; she was wearing just a simple shirt and sweats, with her hair pulled up, a bit messy but still gorgeous. You take a breath and approach her.

“H-Hi.” you squeak. 

“Oh, hey!”

You pause in your steps, surprised that she even remembered you. Unable to think of what to say next you stand there frozen. Thankfully, she carries on.

“Did you like psychology last semester?” she asks.

“Yeah, it was really interesting.” you tell her. “Thanks for offering to take my notes.”

“It was no trouble.” she smiles and you hope you aren’t blushing. You notice she takes a glance at your L.A. shirt. “Are you from Cali?” 

“Yeah, I am.” you say. “I still consider it my home.”

“I’ve always wanted to go there. It seems very trendy.”

“Ah well, I like it for other reasons too.” you force a smile and she seems to nod in agreement. 

There’s a pause and you nervously brush your hair back. 

“Hey...uh, I-I’m sorry to hear about your loss. I can’t even imagine...” Her face seems to deflate and you instantly feel bad. “Oh, I shouldn’t have brought it up; it’s messed up that I even know about it, I’m sorry-”

“No, you’re fine-um, I’ll be right back I’m sorry. Thank you.” she says taking a few steps away. “I’ll be right back.”

You couldn’t do anything and just watched as she hurried off to the restroom. You felt awful, but waited for her to come back out.  
She comes back a few minutes later, and you glance to the floor. 

“I’m sorry...”. you mutter.

“It’s fine. Really”

“Um Dani...

“Hmm?”

You feel woozy inside but manage to say it.

“I uh...if you ever want to hang out with anyone...you can text me...” Your face feels hot and you prepare yourself for the worst. But Dani seems to smile slightly.

“Oh that’s really nice of you.” There’s what sounds like gratefulness in her voice. “Let me get your number.”

You pause.

“Ah…..really?”

“Yeah, why not?” she says, unlocking her phone. 

Taking a breath, you pull your wallet out of your pocket; you didn’t have your phone number memorized by heart. You had it written down on a piece of paper. 

You glance over for a reaction but Dani simply puts your number in as you tell it to her. No odd expression or looking at you like you’re a freak for having it written down. 

“Alright, I’ll text you sometime.” she says and you smile at her. You hope it didn’t look overly excited. “I’ll let you get back to browsing.” 

“Ah, ok.” you nod, and off she goes.

You remain standing there for a second.

_Well that just happened._


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani deals with her grief and growing closer, yey. Chapter title is an Angels and Airwaves song.

Your life at college had been going surprisingly ok. It probably wasn’t the greatest, but for someone like you, things were going well.

It was even better that you had made a friend in Dani. You had surprisingly connected with her and got along well. You had been hanging out with her every two weeks or so and felt strangely comfortable around her. Like you didn’t need to put up a front to look normal. You were so comfortable you had told her some pretty personal things about yourself. Even if you didn't have the exact same interests being around her was fun. You had hung out even more during the summer break.

She had also finally broken up with her boyfriend after convincing from you and two of her other friends. Even though she felt it was coming, and knew it was for the better, it still hurt. She said he looked relived even. Thinking about that guy made you frown, he sounded awful. He had gotten tickets to go to Sweden without even telling her about it. She was doing better you thought, and she probably appreciated the company.

The year had flown by and now the holidays were here. It was Thanksgiving and you hadn’t heard from her all day. You had picked up a small dinner for yourself but you didn’t mind sharing it… Feeling the need to check on her, you had stopped by her apartment. You knock on her door gently. 

“Hey...Dani..” You say aloud, knowing that she was in there. No response. You knock on the door again.

The door finally opens a crack. She peeks out at you through it and you notice her eyes look Red and puffy. 

“Wh...what?” she murmurs. You lightly place your hand on the edge of the open door.

“...let me in?” you ask gently. She hesitates for a second, but then opens the door.

You walk into her apartment and pause, turning towards her. 

“You didn’t answer any of my texts and I wanted to check in.” You explain, setting down the bag of food on the kitchen table. You pause, unsure if this was slightly awkward, and you didn’t want to push anything. 

“Hey uh, I don’t have to stay. But I thought I could bring you food at least.”

You were a little surprised as she came forward and gave you a side hug. Feeling your heart jump a bit, you gently hug her back, noticing that her place looked a bit messier than usual. 

“No no, thank you for coming by.” she said quietly. “I...I guess I’m hungry.” 

“Ehh, traditional Thanksgiving stuff. I mean, kind of.” You open the bag and scan everything over. You had just picked up a small pre-made meal from a nearby restaurant. There was a small turkey, some mashed potatoes, and a few other general things. “I can get you a plate.”

She looks over at you gratefully as you head over to her kitchen counter. 

-

“Really, this is so nice. Thank you.”

You nod as you sit across from her.

“It’s no trouble. Really.”

She quietly pokes at her mashed potatoes before taking a bite. You glance away, still finding her to be amazingly cute. You fiddle your hands anxiously, not sure if you should even risk bringing up the topic, but you wanted to know if she was feeling alright. Thanksgiving was such a….. _family oriented_ holiday... Catching the sound of her fork hitting her plate, you notice she was scarfing her food a bit, and you wonder if she had eaten much the past day or two.

“How….are you?” you slowly ask. 

There’s a pause as she seems to tense up. She glances away for a second and you immediately feel bad. 

“I uh, I mean," you mutter wanting desperately to change the subject "You got any term papers coming up? I can help edit...”

“N-No I took the whole year off, remember?”

“Oh.” you say quietly. How did you forget that? The attempt to change the subject failed horribly. She sets her fork down and takes a long breath in; looking on the verge of tears. You try to change the mood.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“No no, you’re fine.” she says, getting up. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back-”

“Dani, don’t-”

She turns and starts to head to the other side of her dorm. You find yourself getting up and hurrying over to her.

“Don’t hide.”

“I-I’m having a breakdown, I’m gonna make you uncomfortable-”

She was probably referring to your Autism since she knew you had it, and you cringe on the inside. You gently turn her around so that she’s facing you. There’s clear confusion on her face as Dani looks at you through her tears.

“Well I don’t care.” You still have your hand on her shoulder as you tell her. Despite not knowing what to say, you try anyways. “I’m here for you.”

You inadvertently flinch as a scream suddenly breaks the silence of the atmosphere. Not one of fear; but one of sheer anguish that freezes you dead in your tracks. You’ve never heard anything like it before and admittedly, you are horrified in a way. 

She collapses and you willingly go down with her. While you’re worried if it’s the wrong thing to do, you pull her close and hug her tightly. She seems surprised for a second, but then buries her head in your shoulder and starts sobbing. Feeling her hug you back makes you flush a bit. You’ve imagined this scenario before, but...not like this. 

You just gently rub her back as you keep her close. Dani lets out another muffled wail and you feel the need to to bear hug her tightly. There’s some tears spilling from your eyes now, you absolutely hated to see her in pain. You subtly wipe your face with one of your hands.

“Why am I even doing psychology?? I-I couldn’t even save my sister!”

That hurt even more to hear. You pull back to look at her directly.

“Dani…no, you can’t blame yourself.” Your voice has a much more serious tone to it. “What happened wasn’t your fault. You can’t think of it like that.”

She shakes her head and sobs a bit more, and you lightly brush some of the hair out of her face. 

“But...”

“Sometimes mental illness...it’s more like...cancer...sometimes it can be stopped, and sometimes it kills.”

Dani wipes her eyes and takes a breath.

“You would have gotten along with her.”

“Huh?”

“My sister. Terri.” her voice is much calmer for the moment. “She was into all that dark shit. Just like you are.”

You really had no idea how to respond to that. Two more tears spill out of her eyes as she lightly sobs again. You fully embrace her again and just let her cry more. Several minutes pass and the atmosphere grows calmer.

“You alright?” Dani nods and her body’s stopped convulsing a bit. She takes a second to compose herself.

“I….I don’t know what happened there.” she manages to say. “It felt like I just got the call from the police again, you know?”

You didn’t know, at all, but you just nodded.

“I’m sorry.” she sniffles.

“No, _I’m_ sorry.” 

“You did fine. Really.” she wipes one of her eyes and embraces you again, which makes your heart fly on the inside. 

You both finally stand up and Dani rubs her eyes.

“Are you tired?” you ask her.

“Mmm. Yeah, I kinda am. I think I should go lie down.”

You hesitate and take a breath. This was probably awkward to ask, but you do anyways.

“Um, Dani...are you gonna be alright?” you ask her. “Alone, I mean… I can clean the kitchen for you and…..Well, if you just want someone here...”

“You’re so sweet. But that’s asking too much, where would you even sleep?”

“The couch is fine...” you say quietly, feeling woozy. Having walked back towards the kitchen, you grab some trash off the table. “Really, I’ll clean this up for you. Go ahead and get some rest.” 

She follows you with her hands clasped. 

“Thank you….” she says, her voice sounding weak. “My phone charger is on my desk if you need it.”

-  
You woke up with a start, from hearing a slight sound. You forgot where you were for a second, before your eyes started recognizing the décor of Dani’s apartment. You turn over on the couch and see her standing there; presumably she had gotten up to get some water or something.

“___! You actually stayed??” she sounds surprised and you hope you didn’t startle her.

“Of course I did…” you say before pausing. “I didn’t scare you did I?”

“No, no...” she assures you before continuing. “You don’t have a blanket?” 

You were just using your jacket for the night. She speaks up before you can respond.

“You’re crazy.” you think you can make out a small smile on her face in the dark. “Let me grab you one.”

As she hurries off to get one, you stay there on the couch feeling happy. She didn’t seem to mind that you were there. 

“Here.” she hands you the blanket and you wrap it around yourself. 

“Thanks Dani.” a smile spreads across your face. “Good night.” 

“Good night.” she says before heading back to her bedroom.

–  
“Uh, hey.”

You open your eyes to a light tap on your shoulder. Realizing the blanket was almost covering your face, turn around so you’re facing the ceiling. Dani is standing to the side of the couch.

“Are you alright?”

You have to unravel yourself from the blanket as you had wrapped yourself up in it tightly. You still weren’t used to just how cold it got at night here compared to Cali. 

"Yeah." you answer. "Are you feeling better?"

She nods with a smile. 

"Yeah. Thank you."

After getting up, you stayed for breakfast and the two of you talked as usual. Neither of you really brought up her breakdown, but you didn't feel like it needed to be talked about. She seems a bit more lively and you're glad. After cleaning up you decided to head back to your place.

"Well ah, that was fun." you say.

"Let's hang out again soon, ok?" Dani smiles and you feel a little woozy inside. She sounds genuinely upbeat.

"Definitely."

–  
“Hi Dani.” you greet her as she opens her door. 

“Hey __ come in.” she smiles warmly at you as you go inside. You’ve known her for a year now and you could usually keep from, or at least hide any blush that appeared on your face. But something about her smile felt particularly welcoming. You also notice her hair is down which makes your heart start to beat faster. _She’s so pretty._ You push the thought out of your head as you go into her living room.

Glancing around, you notice an almost bare Christmas tree in the corner. You smile and turn towards her.

“Getting the Christmas stuff out huh?” 

“Yeah, it’s that time already.” she says as she cleans a glass from her kitchen before setting it down. You wander over to her couch and sit down, wondering why she invited you over.

“What about you?” she asks as she comes over and sits by you. “Have you decorated at your place yet?” 

“Oof, no, not yet...” you reply, not looking forward to having to decorate. “But I like your tree.”

“Heh, it’s alright I guess.” Dani smiles, turning towards you. “Anyways, I wanted to give you a present early.” 

You smile wholeheartedly. “Ah, thanks.” 

“It’s just something small.” She digs out a round pin from her pocket and presents it to you. “I thought of you when I saw it.”

Your momentarily stunned. The Pink, White, Purple, Black, and Blue striped pattern was immediately recognizable to you. Genderfluid pride. You gawk for a second.

“Dani...this...is for me..?” you muster out, stunned. No one had ever truly acknowledged that this was what you identified as. “Th-Thank you...” 

“Of course it is. Here can I put it on for you?” she asks, lightly grabbing one side of the front of your jacket. You feel yourself blushing as you nod, and she helps pin it for you. 

“It looks great on you!” 

You fidget with with your jacket as you let out another ‘thanks’. 

“Hey...there’s something I wanna ask you too.” 

You give her your full attention, nervous for some reason.

“I, ahh...” she starts and then she turns her head for a second. You swear she’s hiding a grin, which makes you very confused. She lets her hand brush against one of your forearms. “You...like me right?” 

“Wh-What.” the feeling of your heart beating in your chest is incredibly noticeable. 

“I...I like you too...” 

You’re unable to find your voice for several seconds. There was no way she was serious.

“Th...This is a mean joke, Dani...”

There’s a confused look on her face before she lightly laughs. 

“I’m not joking...I’d...I think I’d like being together...” she’s trailed her hand down to yours and is lightly clasping it. You’re frozen in awe, with no idea what to say. You’re scared but your heart speaks for you.

“I-I love you.” you blurt out. 

She lets out a laugh before pulling you in and embracing you.

“I feel like I do too.” she beams. “I’ll take that as a yes?” 

“Yes, yes! Absolutely!”

You both pull away, but she still lightly holds onto your hands. 

“I was nervous about asking you...” 

“Why?” you grin. “You must have known I’d say yes!”

She lightly shrugs with a smile. 

You both giggle a bit, and you’re still stunned that this was happening. 

“So...” Dani places a hand lightly on your shoulder. “Should I call you my girlfriend or boyfriend?” 

“Ah, I don’t mind either! Whichever you wanna tell people!” you happily tell her and she nods.

There’s a slight pause, and then you add

“Well...boyfriend is kind of cool though.” you sort of add. She takes your hand again.

“Alright.” She sounds genuinely happy. "I kind of...I didn't want to start the new year alone...I'm really glad we've grown this close."

There's a bit of a pause between you. You're happy of course, but you can't shake your self-doubt.

“Dani.....You’re not just settling are you?” 

She gives you a bit of a look, not a cold one but a _'you're silly'_ one.

"No, not at all." she squeezes your arm. "I like you. I really do. I promise."

There's so much joy in you that you could cry. You hug her again. 

"I've always liked you." You admit to her, before pausing. "Tell me if I'm do anything wrong ok? Because I won't know."

She smiles.

"Of course. But I think you're gonna be great."

It almost feels like you're in a dream; but it's the happiest you've ever been.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb

Glancing up you see Dani take a another sip of her hot chocolate. It was a few days before Christmas eve and the two of you were just hanging out at her apartment, as you usually. Lightly smiling to yourself, you’re still thinking about how much you love your girlfriend and how beautiful she is.

She has some of her hair up and is wearing a dark Blue sweater with basic light pants. Leaning against the counter in her kitchen, she looks happily at you as she holds her cup. You glance up too, your heart already starting to go again.

“You look cute in that sweater, daffodil.” you tell her. 

Dani smiles and beams,at the nickname which you had come up with; your reasoning being that she was bright and perfect like one. She turns around, finishing her cup before putting it in the sink. As she walks towards you, she seems very lively. She leans a bit on the kitchen table glancing at the blank spot in front of you.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“I’m good, thank you.” 

"Alright. Just checking."

You had come over to just hang out, like usual. You even helped her keep the place clean; something you didn't do as much at your own place. Dani wanders into the main area of her apartment and grabs onto one of her arms. She looks behind at you and smiles.

“Come over here sweetie.”

You get up, interested. She walks to and sits down on the right side of her couch. Her Christmas tree was up in the corner, you had helped her decorate it last week. Heading to the other side of the couch, you plop yourself down beside her, wondering what she has planned. 

“I hope you’re ready for opening presents.” you smile, thinking about all the stuff you’ve gotten her. You hope you didn’t go overboard, but you knew this Christmas would probably be very difficult and you wanted to distract her in any way you could. 

“That sounds fun to me.” she says while squeezing your hand. Looking into her eyes you can sense she’s about to ask you something. “Hey uh...”

There’s a hint of nervousness in her voice. She pauses and then glances at the window which is behind the couch. You look over as well and see a Green fern sticking to the bottom and pause for a second. Is that...mistletoe?

“Hmmm.” She smiles and you have to keep freaking out a bit, realizing that she had obviously put that there herself. Blush starts forming on your face. _She wants to kiss me. Why on Earth._ You’re honestly touched.

There’s a slight increase in your heartbeat as your eyes stayed glued to her. 

“So ah...is it alright..?”

“...Yes.” you say, even though you’re nervous

Dani smiles and lets her hair down, fixing it a bit while happily looking at you. She closes her eyes and leans in, closer your face. You try to as well, but you lose your nerve and suddenly back away.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, concerned. 

“I just...” you say quietly, “I um...I’ve never...kissed anyone before...”

“Ah.” She seems to hold back a chuckle. “Well that’s ok you know.”

“I might be bad at it.”

She giggles.

“I don’t care.”

You smile but are still hesitant.

“What if I make it weird-”

“I’m sure you won’t! Please?” she asks, some of her hair covering her face as she turns her head, hiding what you swear is slight blush creeping onto her face. 

“Ok” you whisper, stunned. 

You slowly inch your face forwards again, and you do as well. She places her hands on your shoulders and gently presses her lips up against yours and you flush. They were warm. Your heart is racing and a smile spreads across your face mid kiss.

She suddenly pulls back and laughs. 

“Sorry.” It comes out as barely a whisper and she just motions for you to try it again. You do and about the exact same thing happens. Her lips remain pressed against your smile for a second before pulling back.

“Quit it.” she whispers playfully. “I can’t kiss you when you’re smiling.”

You feel woozy.

“I can’t help it.” 

“Hah fine.” she giggles. 

She presses up against your lips one last time before adorably nuzzling your nose.

“You good??

“..Yeah.” you grin.

“I’m sure you’ll stop doing that.” she reassures you, and you nod in agreement. 

Feeling utterly giddy, you openly embrace her. 

"Yeah.....hopefully."


End file.
